Fairies
by oh em geexx
Summary: Oneshot. Harry x Luna and the fairies all around them. Simple and cute. Read and Review.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. Thus why my name is not Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Duh.

**XXX**

She's different, special even. Perhaps that's what makes her such an interesting person. Her choice of clothes, words, and beliefs is that on no one else. She's different, no one else like her in the world. Maybe that was what attracted Harry to her; from the first day he laid eyes on her. Maybe that was why he admired her from afar. Was that what the weird sensation in his stomach was? In the depths of his body, was there an admiration for this strange girl whom they called Loony? Perhaps that was the exact reason for the infatuation of her. Perhaps that was why Harry was out at the exact moment, watching her from afar, sit and stare out at the moon, her namesake.

"Harry? I know your there." Her vague and dreamy voice rang out against the grounds, hitting Harry flat in the ears. Sheepishly, Harry grabbed his cloak and pulled it off, revealing himself to the eccentric girl before him. He went and joined her at the bench.

"How did you know I was there? I was so sure I was invisible."

"Oh, rest assured, you were. That's the thing; I feel that the nargles have passed some strange powers on to me when I stood with you under the mistletoe last year. Enabling me to see through invisibility cloaks." Her dazed voice intensified and Harry just nodded his head, extremely confounded.

Slowly, but surely, she turned her head and her large, pale blue eyes stared at him, like she could see through him, see his innermost thoughts and feelings. Harry could hear her steady breathing, she was so close to him, and his heart began to beat wildly against his rib cage. Her long, dirty blonde hair was reaching her waist line, the top was resting on her rather bony shoulders, the length of it, was cascading in large waves down her back. The blonde hair was bathed in the rays of light from the moon, giving it a silver-ish tint.

"How are things going with Ginny?" Luna asked out of the blue, and turned back around, trying to hide the feeling of jealousy. She had gotten exceptionally good at hiding her feelings from the rest of the world, all the times she had been made fun, she had to not let her true feelings show.

"Fi -- fine. Why would you ask?"

"She has feelings for you, you know. I would've thought it was noticeable."

"How would you know that?"

"I know a lot, Harry. I'm the person who everyone spills their thoughts out to and doesn't give a single thought if I need to talk. Most people don't notice me when I am in classes with the other houses and I listen to them talking, I gather lots and lots of information that way. I'm like a forgotten radish that no one wants because it grew old. I'm a nobody, a forgotten nobody, Harry." Luna explained vaguely, still staring at the moon, but she dropped her head suddenly.

"Now, come on, Luna. You know that's not true." Harry explained awkwardly, it was times like this when Harry felt uncomfortable around Luna. She always had a way of saying the truth, so bluntly and so out there.

"Oh, don't lie, Harry." Harry nodded feebly and looked at the Ravenclaw next to him. Her rather pale face seemed to glow and a small smile spread upon her lips.

"Oh, Harry! Do you see them? Aren't they so beautiful?" Luna exclaimed, jumping up from the bench and doing odd twists and turns next to the lake, her hair flying all over the place in a frenzy and her radish earrings soaring about. Harry stared at the part where she was pointing, and saw nothing, but that of the air. Mere air, oxygen that you breathe.

"Er…" Harry started and got up to stand next to her, but got a mouth full of hair when he tried to stop her. Sputtering, he continued, "There is nothing there."

"Oh, but Harry! Yes there is! Let your imagination soar and look around! Don't you see the lovely creatures? The fairies! Look at them! They're so beautiful!"

Harry stared into the darkness, searching for the things that Luna saw. He still saw nothing; Luna was just being her silly self.

"Oh, never mind that matter then." Luna told him after she had calmed down and sat back down on the bench, where Harry joined her.

"You're the only one who doesn't call me Loony Lovegood. Did you know that, Harry?"

"Yeah, Luna. Yeah – I did." Harry replied, pausing for a second.

Luna was being herself, and Harry didn't mind one bit. Acting on impulse, Harry leaned in closer to Luna and Luna grinned broadly, revealing a row of sparkling straight white teeth.

"Hey, Luna?"

"Yes?"

"I really like you."

"I really like you, too, Harry."

Suddenly, sparkling lights of all colors appeared before Harry's eyes and he knew what it meant.

"Oh, and Luna?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I see the fairies clearly, now." Was the last thing Harry said before he sealed the distance between them, by locking his lips with Luna's and kissing her deeply.

"Crystal clear." Harry finished off.

**XXX**

**Authors Note:** How do you guys like it? I tried really hard on this one fiction. It really was a result of reading alot of stories with Luna and Harry in it. It was also just my way of practicing how to desrcibe things.Heh. Hope you guys did like it.


End file.
